Elongated objects such as tubes, pipes and structural members frequently have to be transferred from place to place in manufacturing operations, warehouse operations, assembly operations and construction operations. For example, elongated tube sections may be transferred from the end of a continuous tube making mill to a physically separated painting or surface finishing station.
This type of transfer is typically performed by using a fork truck equipped with fork spreader and slings and/or overhead crane with slings. This type of transfer requires substantial dedication of equipment and manpower to implement the transfers when required.